A pistol having a piezoelectric sensor, which outputs a signal to the microprocessor upon picking up the recoil impulse during firing, is known from EP 1 300 648 B1. In addition, a coil powered by a frequency generator is provided as a further sensor, which is actuated when the slide of the pistol slides back toward the grip after firing and a metal part thereof moves over the coil. The device for ascertaining the shot count using the coil is situated between the muzzle and the trigger below the slide for this purpose. A count pulse is only delivered to the memory when the second sensor delivers a signal in a specific time interval after the signal of the piezoelectric sensor. This prevents a shot from erroneously being counted when the piezoelectric sensor is subjected to other mechanical impulses, for example, if the pistol is dropped.
The known measuring system has proven itself per se. However, the positioning of the shot counter in front of the trigger results in an undesired change of the construction and design of the pistol. The shot count may also be manipulated, for example, if the slide is held in place when firing.
A handgun according to the preamble of Claim 1 is disclosed in US 2005114084 A1. The acceleration sensor comprises a piezoceramic sensor, which is fastened on one side to the inner wall of a housing and is provided with a mass on the diametrically opposite side. The shot count is also comparatively easy to manipulate with this sensor.
The object of the present invention is to implement the device for shot count ascertainment more reliably.